


Back From The Future (to save your sorry behind)

by Celeb_Lammen



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Coma, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is the real hero round here, Deadpool whump, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Hydra (Marvel), Telekinesis, Time Travel, Whump, because Marvelite5ever is AWESOME, mentions of torture, seriously go check out Marvelite5ever's stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeb_Lammen/pseuds/Celeb_Lammen
Summary: Deadpool has no sense of self-preservation. Cable has to have one for him.





	Back From The Future (to save your sorry behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelite5Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelite5Ever/gifts).



Spider-Man looked terrible, hanging by his wrists on a wall, limp as a wet paper towel. Four Hydra agents stood round him at a safe distance, but none of them were looking at him. Every gun, every eye in the room was focused on Deadpool. The evil-est looking Hydra man spoke up.

“There is nothing you can do, Deadpool. You have two choices. If you surrender, put your weapons down and the hero goes free. If you do not surrender, every single guard here carries a poison gun calculated to take you out for an hour. Both you and he will be kept prisoner and handed over to the leader of our great organisation. You have one minute.”

Wade's eyes flicked around the room as White helpfully started counting down in his head.

[Sixty.]

For once, Hydra-man didn't seem to be lying: there were at least twenty men there, and all of them had sci-fi-ish weapons strapped to their belts. Too many to take down, then.

[Fifty.]

The Avengers were supposed to deal with things like this! Where was Captain America with his Shield Of Truth And Justice, where was Daredevil, where was Wolverine, Nate, where was Nate…

[Forty-five.]

Deadpool closed his eyes behind the mask, tipped his head back and slowly inhaled. There was no way out of this, it was so wrong, Hydra was winning - 

[Forty.]

“SHUT UP, STUPID HEAD-VOICE!”

[Thirty-five.]

No. Spider-Man had to go free, had to get away, the world needed him. Deadpool slid his beloved guns out of their holsters, unstrapped his pouches, and laid Bea and Arthur gently down in front of him, raising his gloved hands in the air. Hydra-man smirked.

“Wise choice, mercenary. Fine, let the hero go. We never needed him anyway.”

Wade only had time to see Spider-Man thrown onto a New York pavement before Hydra guards dragged him back inside. The only resistance he made – Spider-Man's still out there, needs to stay safe – was to swat away a needle hovering above his neck and shout “Wait! Please, one last favour. What's the date?”

The guards glanced at each other and shrugged, then one said “June the nineteenth. Why?”

Wade simply shook his head before the needle went into his shoulder. Everything fell away, and his last conscious thought was 'Spidey is safe'.

(Spider-Man woke up four days later in hospital, with no memory of his kidnapping. Nobody thought to look in an old, 'abandoned' warehouse close by.)

The next fifty years were pure agony for Wade – Hydra did not treat its prisoners kindly. After that they just got bored and threw him alone into a cell. What is there to do when even the voices in your head abandon you?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Cable floated telekinetically through the destroyed Hydra base, checking for survivors. He nearly missed the door, rusted with age and disuse, but there were faint breathing sounds coming from behind it. He opened the door.

A second later he had dropped his huge gun, rushing forward to snap the chains and drop to his knees by Wade's side. Deadpool's eyes flickered, just once, but he showed no other signs of awareness. Cable shook him, becoming increasingly concerned.

“Wade? How long have you been here? They can't have taken away his healing factor, they don't have the technology – ”

Wade still did not stir, and Cable glanced around frantically for some clue as to what had put him in this state. His heart almost stopped as he saw the simple writing on the wall.

''June 19th, 2015. I knew you'd come, Nate.''

“Two hundred years. Oh, Wade… Wait here. In a few seconds this will never have happened.”

He set the time-space coordinates on his bodyslide matrix, took one last look at Deadpool's unmoving form, and pressed the final button.

“Bodyslide by one.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You have one minute.”

Wade's eyes flicked around the room as White helpfully started counting down in his head.

[Sixty.]

For once, Hydra-man didn't seem to be lying: there were at least twenty men there, and all of them had sci-fi weapons strapped to their belts. Too many to take down, then.

[Fifty.]

The Avengers were supposed to deal with things like this! Where was Captain America with his Shield Of Truth And Justice, where was Daredevil, where was Wolverine, Nate, where was Nate…

[Forty-five.]

Deadpool was just starting to panic when he saw a familiar blue glow. He relaxed, twirling his gun around one finger and smirking at Hydra-man. The guards looked nonplussed.

“And now for my next trick! Your guns will explode in three… two… one…”

Every gun in the room (including Deadpool's) disappeared with a bang! . A second later, the Hydra guards were lying unconscious on the floor and Cable drifted down to the ground, landing in front of Deadpool. Wade squealed excitedly.

“Naaaaaaate! My knight with a shining arm! I totally thought I'd have to make the sacrifice play, which sucks, let me tell you, but I knew you'd come for me really. Look at Spidey! We'd better get him out of there and into a super-hospital or something. Nate – how did you know where I was?”

Cable's face twisted into a painful half-smile, but he only replied “Had a tip-off from the future.”

“Cool. Come on, Nate, we need to get these chains off, 'cos if he dies I'm telling Cap it was your fault.”

Deadpool skipped over to Spider-Man and Cable watched him, trying not to think about what he'd seen (will see? would have seen?) in the alternate future. Knowing Wade, though, he'd probably do the same thing the next day. Nate sighed. What else were friends for but rescuing the other? And if the time-travelling thing made the score unbalanced, well, that was just another thing Deadpool really didn't have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short thing I wrote and wanted to share, as I've been on the Archive so long. I also really wanted to give Marvelite5ever something as they have been an absolute dream whenever I needed my Cablepool fix. Thank you Marvelite5ever, you have made my day so many times!


End file.
